Being With You
by CharlieBoneFan
Summary: Ash and Misty have a fight that leads to Misty leaving. Misty can't stay away from her crush, so she changes her looks, attitude, and name hoping that Ash will like the new her. She starts travelling with him as a girl named Marigold Flower. Ash doesn't know it is Misty though. What will he think when Marigold wants to confess her feelings for him? Pokeshipping One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**Ages: Ash-16 and Misty-16**

_Flashback…_

_Ash really liked Misty and he hated arguing with her but sometimes she really got under his skin. Today was one of those days where he was just talking to her, but she disagreed with him and it started an argument. He didn't even know how the disagreement started and what they were talking about. Today was the day that Ash just wanted to admit his feelings for Misty but that would have to be delayed._

"_What is wrong with you Ash Ketchum?" Misty yelled to the raven hair teenager._

"_Nothing, what is wrong with you?" Ash yelled back._

"_Nothing, we were just talking about us traveling together, and then you say that you don't like me traveling with you" Misty screamed. Her eyes started to water as she realized what she just said that he said. "Do you even like me Ash?" Ash stared at Misty before answering. Right now would be the perfect time to confess his feelings for the fiery red head, but first he would tease her a little._

"_No" Ash said with a smirk on his face. Ash opened his mouth to say more, but Misty held up her hand to signal him to stop._

"_No? No?" Misty stared at Ash long and hard before walking up to her crush. She looked right into his brown eyes. They were shining with happiness and joy. Her eyes studied his and his studied hers. She grew furious and slapped him hard._

"_Ow, what was that for?" Ash whined._

"_If you didn't like me traveling then you should have said so a long time ago" Misty sobbed as she gathered up her things from the campsite. She picked up her red draw string bag and grabbed Azurill and started walking down the path they came from._

"_Misty, where are you going? You didn't let me fin…."_

"_Don't you ever speak to me again Ketchum" Misty turned around and screamed. She walked a few more steps before breaking into a run, tears streaming down her face. Ash gathered his things quickly and woke up Pikachu then ran after Misty. He saw her ahead, but he was getting tired. His legs were like lead after twenty minutes of running and he fell behind. He lost Misty and made a mistake by trying to tease her. Hopefully he would see her again._

_Her argument with Ash was three days ago. She kept running until she reached the gym. Once she got there, she went to her room and cried into her pillow._

"_Misty, are you like, okay?" Daisy said through the door._

"_I'm fine, just leave me alone. I'll be out in a minute" Misty shouted. She cried for another hour and her sisters let her be. If Ash didn't like her, Misty, then she would have to be someone else. Misty would stay home and continue to run the gym, but she loved Ash so much that she wouldn't be able to stay away. Misty walked up to her closet and yanked the door open. She saw exactly what she was looking for in the corner. She grabbed it off of the hanger and held it up. She was holding a light blue dress with a dark blue top half that looked glittery, there was yellow trimming at the bottom and where the light and dark blue separated. She swiftly got out of her orange and yellow sneakers, yellow and blue button top, and her red under shirt. She slipped on the dress. The dress was snug against her body but that's how it was supposed to be. The bottom of it reached to the middle of her thighs and spread out like a skirt. Misty then took out her side-pony and let her hair hang loose down to her shoulders. Blue eye shadow was applied with light pink blush. She slipped on light and dark blue sneakers to sort of match. Nobody said a girl couldn't wear a dress with sneakers, besides, she couldn't walk in heels. She grabbed her Spheal backpack and walked out the door._

"_There you are Misty; we were like getting wor…" Daisy tried to say but stopped when she saw what Misty was wearing. "Wow you actually look like a girl. It's a nice change. You doing it for your boyfriend."_

"_No, and he's not my boyfriend" Misty huffed and walked out the door. She stopped by the Pokémon Center on her way to where Ash said he was going to next. She kept Azurill, but she also grabbed her Luvdisc and Shellder because she knew Ash never saw them yet. She walked four days to get back to where she and Ash fought. One more day and she would be together again with Ash. The walk was actually short, but it was getting dark and she would have to set up camp. Misty built a fire and moved a log close to the burning wood. Behind her, Misty heard a twig snap then a bush rustle. She jumped out of her seat and held Shellder's poke ball close to her chest. "Who's there?"_

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I was just looking for a friend of mine before I left to the next city. She and I camped here about a week ago and I thought maybe she came back" a voice said from the shadows. The voice was all too familiar. The source of the voice stepped into the light emitting from the campfire. Standing in front of her was raven haired teenage boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder. He wore red and black hat with half a blue poke ball in the middle, a black and yellow vest, green and black gloves, a white shirt under the vest, and blue jeans._

"_I-I-It's okay" Misty stuttered. He didn't recognize her. It was time to put on the show and hopefully Ash would fall for the girly Misty._

"_What's your name" Ash asked giving her a lopsided grin. Misty panicked she had to think of a fake name. Her eyes searched the area around her. Her eyes landed on a bright orange flower._

"_M-M-Marigold," Misty stuttered trying to think of the flower's name "Marigold Flower."_

"_Nice to meet you Marigold Flower, I'm Ash Ketchum." He held out his hand and Misty grabbed it. They gave each other a firm handshake and smiled at each other. Ash turned around and started to walk away._

"_Wait Ash, why don't you, like, stay here for the night? It's getting really late" Misty said adding a touch of her sisters in._

"_Um…sure, thanks."_

"_No problem, cutie" Misty smiled. She couldn't see it but Ash started blushing._

…_End of Flashback_

Ever since that day, Ash and 'Marigold' started traveling together which has probably been about two weeks. Ash wasn't traveling around a certain region. He was just hanging out and training his Pokémon for now. They go from city to city and region to region. They have grown close but not as close as an Ash and Misty relationship. Ash hasn't met any of Marigold's Pokémon yet except for Azurill because she always carried it around. Marigold reminded Ash of Misty sometimes but not a lot because she was almost the exact opposite of her. Misty was a tomboy, she loved water Pokémon, swimming, and hated bugs. Marigold was a girly girl, loved cute Pokémon or that's what she said, hates swimming in the ocean but doesn't mind a pool, and doesn't mind bugs at all. They walked through the forest quite a few times, and bug Pokémon would touch her and she would give them a quick pet on the head and keep walking. "So Ash, do you want to finally see my Pokémon?" Misty chirped.

"Sure, I've been waiting."

"Okay, come out you two" Misty shouted to the poke balls she threw in the air. Out of one poke ball came a Luvdisc and the other had a Shellder come out. Misty walked up to them and cooed at their cuteness. Misty leaned down towards and opened her mouth. "Hey guys, pretend that I'm not Misty and that my name is Marigold, okay?" They looked at her funny until they nodded. "Great."

"Wow, Marigold that Luvdisc is cute, but you think that that Shellder is cute?" Ash commented and started rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It's like adorable" Misty scolded putting her hands on her hips. Ash put his hands up defensively.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you."

"I guess it's like okay because nobody really thinks so either." Ash brought out his Pokémon to meet Marigold's before they set off again. The Pokémon became acquainted fast. Marigold and Ash recalled their Pokémon to their poke balls and headed towards the next city. "So Ash, tell me about all your good friends."

"Okay, well there is my best friend Brock who wanted to be a Pokémon Breeder but then he went to study to become a Pokémon Doctor. There is Max, he was so anxious about becoming a trainer himself and his sister May, a Pokémon coordinator. There is Dawn another coordinator and Cilan, a gym leader from Unova. Iris is also a friend of mine that is training to become a Dragon Master. Last is Tracey, he draws Pokémon but is also Professor Oak's assistant" Ash listed off.

"Cool, which girl was the one you were like looking for when we met" Marigold said frowning that Ash didn't say her as a friend.

"Oh that was Misty. She was my first friend and will be my best friend forever. She is the gym leader of Cerulean City. We'll be going there after we visit this city up ahead by the way. Anyway, she wants to become a water Pokémon Master. She's a tomboy, loves to swim, and is so stubborn and…" Ash trailed off.

"Wow, she sounds annoying" Marigold said nervously. They were going to Cerulean City, but why?

"No don't say that. She is so amazing. She kind of looks like you actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you have her eyes and hair color…beautiful." Ash looked away and blushed. Marigold looked away too because her face got hot even though she wasn't sure if he called Marigold or Misty beautiful, but it didn't matter. They kept walking but stayed silent the rest of the trip to the city. Marigold and Ash reached the city and shopped. Ash trained, learned some new techniques, and entered a few tournaments. After three days in the city, they left and headed to Cerulean City.

"Maybe I can meet the famous Sensational Sisters. They are so awesome. I like, love them or something" Marigold said with excitement in her voice. So far Misty was having a really hard time keeping up the act. She wanted to swim every time she saw the water, scream and run away from bugs, talk non girly, take off the stupid dress ad make-up, and not act like her sisters are the best ever.

"Yeah I can tell. You even talk like them. It's like you've been around them your whole life."

"Thanks, I try my best. They are my role models." A day later and they arrived. Marigold ran straight to the gym and Ash and Pikachu had a hard time keeping up. Secretly, Ash only wanted to stop in the city to see if Misty was home. Marigold ran into the doors and out to the gym. Luckily her sisters were practicing a show with the Pokémon.

"Guys, pretend like I'm not Misty okay. Don't ask questions and do it, please. I'll watch the gym anytime and anywhere when it is your turn, if you do" Misty begged her sisters. Her sisters exchanged glances and nodded.

"But you have to like do it for the rest of your life, okay?" Violet said.

"Deal" Misty said quickly.

"Marigold, there you are. I was looking everywhere for you" Ash said out of breathe.

"Sorry Ash, I just couldn't wait to get each Sensational Sisters autograph" Marigold said holding out a small notepad and pen to Lily. She signed it and passed it on to Daisy, and then Violet grabbed it and scribbled on the paper before giving it back to 'Marigold.'

"Ehhhhh, I can't believe that I actually got their signatures. This is so exciting" Marigold squealed and hopped from foot to foot. She ran up to Ash and linked arms with him. She dragged him around dancing. Marigold let go of the dizzy teenager and clutched the notepad to her chest smiling. All three sisters raised an eyebrow at their sister's actions.

"Hey, Daisy. Is Misty here?" Ash asked.

"Like, no. We thought that she was with you. She is your girlfriend, isn't she?" Daisy played cooly. Ash's face got red and his heart started to pound at the word girlfriend.

"N-N-No" Ash said nervously waving his hands back and forth. Daisy smiled. Behind Ash, 'Marigold' was fuming mad but kept her cool.

"Ash, let's go see the rest of the city. I got what I wanted. Besides, your friend isn't here so let's get going" Marigold said yanking on Ash's arm. He looked around the gym before nodding his head. He frowned as they walked out of the gym.

"Ash, do you like this girl, Misty?" Marigold said frowning already knowing the answer.

"No" was all Ash said. Marigold's eyes started to water but she wiped the tears away before he could see.

"Do you like me?"

"Yeah, you're great." Marigold and Ash travelled for another two weeks together after they left Cerulean, but Ash was more out of it than usual. Ash couldn't stop thinking about his mistake. He liked Marigold and she was fun to be around but his heart ached for Misty. He continued to think about her since the visit to Cerulean. He liked hanging out with her better. Marigold noticed that Ash was down and she was hoping she could cheer him up. He seemed like he liked Marigold better than Misty, so she was going to make a move.

"Hey, Ash?"

"Huh, yeah?" Ash said breaking out of his train of thought.

"I wanna like confess something to you" Marigold said looking at the ground. She twirled her hair around her finger and bit her bottom lip. She slowly looked Ash in the eyes. They stopped walking.

"What is it, Marigold?" Ash asked concerned.

"Well, I really like you Ash."

"I like you too."

"No, I mean that I like-like you."

"Oh." Ash started at the ground he didn't mean to lead her on. Now if he said the wrong thing then that would end their friendship, and he didn't want that. Marigold wanted to break the awkward silence, so she leaned in and kissed Ash on the lips. He tensed up then grabbed Marigold by the shoulders and pushed her away. She started frowning and her eyes began to water. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry, but I like someone else" Ash said sternly. Marigold collapsed onto her knees, Ash not far behind because he was still hanging onto her shoulders. Her face was in her hands and she was crying. Pikachu and Azurill watched sadly on the side of the road as the poor girl cried.

"W-W-Why don't you like me. I changed for you and you still don't like me. Do I have to change again?" Marigold wailed.

"What are you talking about?" Ash said softly.

"Forget it. Just tell me who you have a crush on already. Is it May, Dawn, maybe Iris? It's killing me to know. Please tell me" Marigold said looking Ash straight in the eyes.

"Okay. It is…Misty" Ash whispered mostly to himself. Marigold's crying died down a little and it turned into heavy sobbing.

"Did you say Misty? I thought you said that you didn't like her."

"I don't" Ash mumbled under his breath. Marigold stood up and looked down at Ash. He stood up too. When his legs straightened up, Marigold slapped him across the face.

"Do you like breaking my heart Ketchum? You know what, don't answer that. I'm leaving and getting out of these clothes." Ash thought that her attitude was exactly like Misty's, but he shook off the feeling. Marigold started to strip off the dress and sneakers. Ash blushed and looked away. When she called Azurill to her, he looked back. Standing in front of him was his crush, the love of his life, Misty. She was in her normal Hoenn attire again. Her face was clean of make-up, her cheeks were red and so were her eyes. Behind her shining green eyes, Ash could see sadness. He made the same mistake as last time, but he didn't mean to.

"M-M-Misty?"

"Yes Ash, it's me. I was mad but couldn't stay away from you, being with you feels so right, so I changed my look and attitude hoping that you would like me if I was different. Since you apparently didn't like the old me" Misty said quickly losing her breath. She turned around embarrassed and ashamed, but before she could leave, a gloved hand grabbed her upper arm and turned her around. Misty was looking at the ground with tears streaming down her face, a puddle forming near her feet. Ash put a finger under her chin and lifted it up to see her beautiful face. He was staring at her and she looked to the side. He leaned in and kissed her. She was surprised at first, but she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke apart after a minute and put their foreheads together. He looked at her face again.

"Like I said before...beautiful" Ash said giving Misty a smile.

"Why? You said that you didn't like me before" Misty said.

"You didn't let me finish. I was trying to say that I don't like you, but I love you. I loved you ever since I first saw you. Love at first sight." He leaned in and kissed her again.

"I love you too Ash. Love at first sight" Misty smiled.

**A/N: All of this is after Unova and it is only Ash and Misty, no one else. Misty's sisters came back and they run the gym with Misty. Ash has his Sinnoh clothes on if you didn't catch it. To actually see the outfits, look at the picture in the top corner. If there are any other questions, put them in the review if you leave one or PM me.**


End file.
